


Field Trip Redo

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, episode redo, hostages, redo, season 3 episode 10, suggested violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: What if Ron had left Lucy behind, and had only taken Steve? A short AU episode fic.





	Field Trip Redo

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Hawaii Five O.

“Come on, Ron. Just leave the girl…” Steve pleaded, hoping to get through to the guy. “She’s only going to slow you down, and she won’t have as much stamina as you or as a trained navy seal…”   
Ron licked his lips, and glanced at the now shot Danny, even as the girl was trembling and scared. Steve gave Lucy a reassuring look, even as Ron shoved her away from him, sending her sprawling to the forest floor with a startled cry.   
“You, girl, go stay with the others.” Ron sneered at her, and Lucy scrambled to her feet to join the girls and Madeline, who grabbed her, and hugged her tight. Lucy whimpered and hugged her back, hiding her face against the woman’s chest. “You, Navy Seal-lock them in the shed. Now.”   
“Let me fix Danny’s arm-” Steve began, and Ron clicked the gun making him fall silent. “All right. Sorry, kids. Madeline. Danny. Into the shed you go.” Steve said quietly, and the girls began to move to the shed, two of them going to help Danny to his feet.   
“Steve, I can’t let you-”   
“Danny. Just protect these girls, and get help when you can.” Steve said quietly.   
“No talking!” Ron snapped at them, waving the gun wildly. “Get in, get in-lock the door!”   
Steve shut the door on their scared faces, even as he felt regret at doing so. He hoped they’d be alright in there, even as Ron had him cut the wires for the vehicles, and destroy all the phones. Ron was smart, Steve thought, but perhaps he could overtake him in the woods later.   
He’d find out. 

==

The girls patched Danny up, and they spent the rest of the night sleeping in the shed. First thing in the morning, before it was even fully light up, they managed to dig their way out and fix a phone to call for help. Danny called the Five O crew, and they promised to come out as quickly as possible. Danny could only hope that it wasn’t a moment too soon for one Steve Trouble-Magnet McGarrett. 

==

The hike was tiring, and Ron was panting harshly, half using the stick for support, half using Steve for support. They finally reached the point where they were at the location on his GPS tracker, and they searched around for a small black bag…finding it at the foot of one of the trees. Steve picked it up, and handed it to him, feeling uneasy as Ron appeared triumphant at grabbing it away from him.   
“Now what?” Steve asked, and heard the click of a second gun behind him. Ron grinned.   
“Now you get to meet my partners. Hey guys. What took you?”   
“We got a bit lost in here,” One of them admitted, sounding irritated by the fact. “Didn’t realize it was going to be quite so much heavy jungle. It’s fucking Hawaii, and yet it feels more like the Amazon Rain Forest in here.”   
“Too true,” Ron agreed, solemnly, before chuckling. “I’ve got the diamonds. Let’s get out of here, shall we?”   
“You have what you came for, you can just let me go…” Steve tried, already backing away from the group.   
“Naw, you’re a witness.” The newcomer sneered. “You need to be put down…”   
“I promised to let him live if he helped me.” Ron mused, even as he studied him. “Guy’s a Navy Seal, and they don’t take kindly to their guys being killed and left for dead. Maybe we could take him and sell him on the black market?”   
Steve froze at that.   
“Not a bad idea.” The newcomer sounded interested. “Let’s get out of here first, and we’ll discuss that later. Come on, move, Navy Seal…what the?”   
Someone came rushing up from behind, and slammed into the guy, neatly knocking him out. Steve reacted, turning to run, but being snagged by the arm by Ron, who wrangled him into the familiar hostage position that Steve was beginning to hate. The gun was thrust underneath his chin, even as he saw Danny and Chin both moving towards him, guns aimed.  
“Ron, let him go.” Chin said calmly, even as Steve saw that Danny had clearly been patched up and wasn’t as badly hurt as he’d been last night. Steve swallowed hard as Ron shoved the gun harder into his chin.   
“I don’t think so!” Ron’s tone was borderline hysteria. “Back off, or I’ll…I’ll...break his arm!”   
Steve yelped as Ron twisted his arm harder, making the two men lower their weapons and look at one another worriedly. Chin turned back to Ron.   
“We’ll let you walk out of here, with the bag of diamonds even, if you let our friend go.” Chin promised, while Danny was slowly moving to the side. Steve gritted his teeth as Ron took another step backwards. “Please, we don’t want to see anyone else hurt…”   
“He’s my ticket out of here. And once we’re gone, I’ll sell him on the black market, and make even more money!” Ron snapped, making both men blink in surprise, even as Danny snapped out,   
“Let my partner go!”   
“Partner? What are you two married or something?” Ron sneered, even as he traced the gun down Steve’s cheek making him flinch. “Didn’t realize he was into that kind of thing…”  
“Let him alone!” Danny roared, even as Chin aimed and fired his gun. Ron flew backwards, letting go of Steve who tumbled forward to the ground. Danny dove towards him, and pulled him to safety, even as Chin rushed forward to make sure that Ron was dead.   
He was.   
Chin picked up the bag of diamonds, even as Steve sat on the ground, shaking slightly. That had been too close of a call. Danny squatted next to him.   
“You alright, buddy?”   
“I’m fine, thanks to you two. You’re timing is impeccable.” Steve said, and Danny grinned.   
“I’ll remember that next time you whine and complain about me being late.” Danny said smugly, even as he looked grimly towards Ron. “He didn’t do anything to you-”   
“No.” Steve said quickly, shaking his head. “He only shoved me around a lot, and threatened to kill me-nothing you don’t do all the time.” Steve teased, and Danny rolled his eyes.   
“We should call the others, let them know you’re safe.” Chin suggested, even as he gazed critically at Steve to make sure that was the case. “I’m glad to see you weren’t hurt, McGarrett.” Chin said, and turned to give them some privacy. Danny helped Steve up to his feet, and hugged him tight, even as Danny said quietly,   
“If that bastard hurt you at all, I’m going to kill him.”   
“I think he’s already dead.” Steve pointed out, grinning, even as Danny rolled his eyes.   
“You know what I mean, oh fearless leader.” Danny and Steve began to walk towards Chin who was talking on the phone with Kono about the clean-up process. Chin smiled as the two men bantered back and forth, even as the three waited for more people to come and help with the cleanup.   
It looked like the field trip was over.   
And everyone was safe.   
At last. 

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading!


End file.
